


Merlin's Journal.

by Trinity7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity7/pseuds/Trinity7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights of the Round table, The king and his man-servant, Merlin, are ambushed when are on patrol. Merlin is captured as bait and tourtured. When the knights and Arthur rescue him, will it be to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Journal.

Blood. Dark. Eyes. Green. Dark. Pain. Chains. Morgana.

She captured him. Kept him locked tight. No Air. No Magic. No Food. Nothing. Kept him there till brick of death. Arthur saved him. Only dreams. Dreams that turned to Nightmares. Difference. Whipped publicly. Scars littered his back. 

Drip. Slit. Smack. Scream. Slash. Tourture.

Saving was only a spark of hope. He was dragged to the chambers. Dungeons. Shackles. Chair. Bread a week. Hard as rock. Broken fingers. Daggers cut thickly into skin. Swords threating to kill him. He was not a high Priest, unlike her. Any sword can kill him. Any poison. Any sickness. All hope was lost.

Safe. Home. Aftermath. Nightmares. No Trust. Flinching. Death.

He was scared to leave. Scared to stay. Scared of shadows. Scared of the far away noises. Scared of anything. His blue shirt turned into a purple one. A purple old shirt. Torn with slashes in the back. Nobody wanted him. He was never here. Always alone. No one to save him. Their all gone.

Swords. Fighting. Gwaine. Keys. Unlocked. Safe. He’s safe.

The knights and Arthur ride off. Camelot. He’s never been so happy. Not once. He sees many different things. Gwen and Hunith. He sees them on the stairs. Hunith sees him first. She screams his name and breaks down. He never made it. He blacked. Gwaine raced forward. Towards Gauis’ chambers. He’ll make it. He always does. People needs scares in their life. Grief starts. Not needed. He’ll live.

Light. No darkness. No eyes. Just figures. Beyond reach. Reaches.

He cries. Laughs. Joyful. No more darkness. Sobs into Huniths arms while she sobs above. Kisses his cheeks as he cries himself into unconscious. They celebrate. Happiness. Arthur and the knights call him brave. Arthur hugged him. Thank you, Merlin. Not needed. No ‘thank you’s. 

Morgana. Death. Dragon. Sword. Merlin. Revenge. Slow. Painful. 

He smiles as he watches. Sword. Slow motion. He falls to his knees and laughs. They won. He won. No more hiding in fear. Her death meant freedom. From nightmares. From Evil Magic. Dark Magic. Creatures from dark. He could live his life like he should. No more hiding in fear. Not like his beloved.


End file.
